Reese Lupin
by KtotheT.Writer3
Summary: Remus Lupin has a daughter, who was the best friend of Harry Potter, whom she befriends on the way to Hogwarts. But, a short way into first year, Reese gets taken out of school, for several risks are too great. Although, she turns up again at the start of third year to join in on the fun. T for a British curse word or two...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is for while I come up with the next part for The Potter Children's Tale.**

**Disclaimer: Let me look in the mirror, yeah, uh no. Darn!**

There was a secret that Sirius had kept from his fellow Marauders for years. It tore at him every time he saw Remus Lupin. All of the other Marauders were staring at him, he had zoned out from the conversation. "What?" Sirius burst out. "Pads… Why didn't you do the full moon with us? It was gonna be just like back at Hogwarts." James said, he was reading every move of his best friend's, seeing what he would do, he was the only other Marauder who knew, mainly because he had asked Sirius to keep the secret. Sirius glared down at the kitchen table in 12 Grimmauld Place, generally he had a good excuse, work, or a date. "I couldn't." Sirius's voice was quiet, but it echoed off of the stone walls. Remus Lupin looked at him funnily. "Why not Padfoot?" Sirius felt trapped. "I just couldn't, Moony…" Sirius's eyes flicked to the wall that only he knew was really a door. "I had something to take care of." Remus noticed Sirius's eyes flick to the wall, and he stood up and walked over to it.

Remus stuck his hand out, and on contact the wall slid away to reveal a girl laying on a bed, moaning softly. What Remus saw made him do a double take. A little girl was laying down, she couldn't be more than 5 years of age, she was so small. She had long light brown hair with a reddish tint, her face held many of the same features as Lupin's own. Remus Lupin turned around, James was pacing, and Sirius had his face in his hands. "Is she…?" Lupin asked, unable to form a whole thought. "Yes, she's yours." Sirius said. "Who's her mother?" Lupin asked, trying to wrap his head around this, he had a kid, this girl… "Jessica, of course." James said quietly. "Her name is Reese. Reese Jess Lupin." Sirius said, looking up at his friend. Remus took this in, just as the girl groaned loudly, and her eyes opened. Remus spun around quickly, to see her eyes, which were a emerald green, with amber flecks. She took them in for a second, then promptly dove off of the bed, and started scooting towards the far wall, the amber flecks took over her eyes, and Remus saw a caged animal look on her face. Reese, his daughter, his Cub, was scared of all of them. "Reese, everything's fine, calm down." Sirius tried to calm her, as if she had overreacted before. A growl escaped her lips, as her eyes darted towards all of them. "Padfoot, explain now." three words, three words that looked like it hurt Reese to say. A look crossed Sirius's face that Remus couldn't define, almost… but it couldn't be, it looked like fear. "Well, my little Moony Lupin Jr. you know who I am, and that's Uncle Prongsie over there pacing, and the man that you look remarkably like is your dear werewolf of a dad, Remus Lupin, otherwise known as Moony." Sirius had started out joking, but the murderous look in the girl's eyes had him speed up. Soon, her eyes went back to emerald green with amber flecks. "You- you're my dad? I knew neither of them were, I just knew…" Reese said as she drank up the look of him. Remus did the same, the girl started to move, but winced. That's when he noticed the broken things in the room, and the scratches on her shoulders. "Sirius, please tell me you give her the Wolfs Bane Potion every full moon." Remus said slowly, aching to hug his cub. Telling by the look on her face, she'd never heard of such potion. Sirius rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, you see, how to brew it is not common knowledge, and Reese's existence is supposed to be a secret. So, I've been trying to help her the way we helped you." Remus and Sirius proceeded to have a row.

Reese rubbed her eyes as she got up, the nigh she met her father for the first time, a few play dates with Harry, and Harry's parents funeral were the main highlights of her rather brief childhood. Today was her eleventh birthday. She went into the bathroom, and tamed her bush of hair as much as she could, before throwing it into a ponytail. She went back into her room, throwing on jeans, trainers, and a tee. All of her clothes were well worn in, but Reese liked it that way. Just as she went back into the bathroom, to try to get her eyes open, her dad popped up. "Hey Cub." Remus Lupin said, scanning his little girl. She most certainly didn't look eleven, much younger in fact, but Remus knew she was brighter than most fifteen year olds. They went downstairs and ate breakfast, then Reese grabbed a book, and started to head out the door. Remus glanced at the book in her hand, The Complete Sherlock Holmes. He knew she would most likely be halfway through it by lunchtime. They had been doing their own thing for an hour, when he heard her yelp. Suddenly there were footsteps as she crunched up the gravel, onto the porch, opened and slammed the front door behind her, and skidded to a halt just before him. "What is it Reese?" Remus asked worriedly. She held up a letter in response before crawling into his lap, and starting to open the envelope. Remus' heart pounded, he prayed that she was getting in, she had shown all the signs of magic, but he knew that he was the only werewolf to have every been inside Hogwarts. She pulled out the letter, and Remus read over her shoulder:

'_Dear Miss Lupin,_

_Congratulations on being accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term begins September 1__st__, we expect your return owl no later than July 31__st__-' _Reese reached that point and heaved a sigh. "What's wrong Reese? You got into Hogwarts…" Remus Lupin took in the shape his daughter was in, the last full moon hadn't been a week ago. They had run extremely low on Wolfs Bane Potion, and she had insisted that he take it so that he could keep her in check, reasoning that it would be much easier for an adult werewolf to restrain a cub, than for a cub to restrain a adult. It had been easier indeed, especially since Remus knew both her normal and wolfish behaviors, but it had taken a toll on her. He hadn't been able to get her to not scratch herself totally. She winced as she inhaled deeply, "If I remember correctly, the 31st is Harry's birthday. Dad, will they still put Harry in the same year?" Remus felt bad, as he always did when something bothered Reese in a way that reminded her of Harry. It hurt him, because his best friend and his wife were both gone, but he knew it must hurt worse to have your one chance at a slightly normal childhood snatched away, and sent to live with his aunt and uncle. Harry was the only friend Reese had as a child, because most people feared her father, and came to fear her. She left her book on the table, and went up to her room, proclaiming that she was going to take a nap to be prepared to go to Diagon Alley.

They got her things, and the month before going to Hogwarts crawled by, and Reese found herself repeatedly thinking of Harry James Potter. _Would he remember her? Would he be nice? Would he laugh at her jokes again? Would they be best friends again? __**Does he know her secret? All these thoughts ran through her mind, and unnerved her for a little while. **_

_**Remus and Reese got to the platform rather early, and loaded her trunk and backpack. Then they sat down and talked for a while. "Don't worry, I should think none of the teachers are prejudice. Well, I know Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick aren't. And Madame Pomfrey is a sweetheart, she truly cares for everyone's well being. Everything will be fine Reese, I promise." Remus had babbled on, while Reese just sat there, thinking. Finally, Remus got up, and told Reese that he had to go, Reese hugged her father goodbye, and promised to write. Then, she pulled out a textbook, and began to read it, again.**_

_**She sat there, and figured that the train would get moving anytime now, when a boy with jet black messy hair opened the door, he was cursing at his trunk. "Here, allow me to help." She said leaving her textbook on the seat. She jumped over the part that was blocking the doorway, and lifted up the other end. Once they put away the trunk she went back over to her seat. "Thank you." the boy said quietly. "Oh, no problem, I-" Reese froze as she took in the looks of the boy. "Oh, Merlin! I wasn't sure if they were going to let you in this year, because your birthday was the day they wanted the return owls." Reese started rambling once she realized that it was her only childhood friend sitting across from her. Harry sat there staring at her. "How do you know my birthday? Wait, Reese?" Harry asked, remembering a few times before living with the Dursleys with a girl that looked like her, and he had always called her Reese. Reese just nodded, she didn't know what to say. Harry looked the girl up and down, it had to be the same Reese, his Reese. "Last time I saw you, we had just turned-" "Six." Reese interrupted, "I know, it pains me to remember, you were the only friend I ever had." Harry looked at her, wishing for those times again. "So what have you done since then? You're obviously very fit." Harry asked, trying to be friendly, and remember the girl from back then at the same time. "Oh, you know… Just a lot of exercises." They continued on like this for a little bit. The train started to move, and Harry looked out the window, while Reese read. A little while later, a redheaded boy walked in, his trunk still in the doorway he plopped down on the cushions, followed closely by two other redheads, though they seemed to be older. Harry gave them his name right away, while Reese withheld hers for a while, finally she gave in. She went, picked up the trunk with little effort, and throwing it into holding spot over their heads with even less, she stated her name. "Reese Lupin." She turned back to face the older boys, and the look on their faces stumped her. "What happened to your back?" one of them, Fred she thought, asked her. She self-consciously pulled her shirt down. "Nothing." she quipped quickly. All four boys were staring at her, then finally, the two older ones, twins named Fred and George, left. Harry was still watching her, but he didn't say anything. **_

_**A little while later, the snack trolley came up. "You coming Reese?" Harry asked, even Ron was getting a little something. "Nah, I'm not that hungry." Reese said. When they got out into the corridor Harry got a good bit more than what he wanted, and dumped the extras into Reese's lap, ignoring her protests. "Eat." Harry ordered, and she did. **_

_**They were a good ways into their snacks, and Harry had discreetly watched Reese eat, and knew that she had been a good bit hungrier than she let on. Just as Reese was about to say something, am girl with bushy brown hair barged in. "Oh, a girl! If you aren't in the mood for these two's company, please join me in my compartment, Hermione Granger by the way." the bushy haired girl said in a rush. Ron looked rather awkward, and Harry felt the urge to say a smart comment to the girl, until he saw Reese's face, she looked upset, the amber flecks in her eyes seemed to expand. Harry quickly got off of his seat, and sat down next to Reese, whom he pulled into a hug. Tears spilled out of her eyes, and Hermione sat down, attempting to make conversation. Harry just ignored her and focused on Reese. Then, he heard a faint whisper. "Harry, do you know… can you remember… do you remember much about our friendship from when we were little?" Harry was about to reply when Hermione stuck her knowledge in their faces. "Ah, yes, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, you're mentioned a lot in our history. So, you and Reese knew each other before you took down You-Know-Who? Were you there when it happened by any chance, Reese?" Harry felt this was absurd to question a girl you just upset, but Hermione kept on pestering Reese. "Yes, we were bloody friends! Isn't that obvious? Man, you must be only book smart, your observation skills when it comes to people are the dullest I have ever seen! I have this absurd feeling that I am in fact smarter than you, maybe it's because I have experience in books and people. Yes, Miss Hermione Granger, I have been on both sides of the spectrum, I have insulted, and been insulted, more often that not, the latter. Therefore I do not like the tone that you have taken up with me and my mates!" Harry and Ron were holding Reese back, so that she wouldn't have a go at Hermione. Harry noticed that her eyes had gone from her usual emerald with amber flecks, to full on amber. "No Hermione, Reese wasn't there when Voldemort attacked." Harry said. Reese sobered up really quickly, her going back to normal, her shoulders slumped. "The only reason I wasn't there is it was a f- a night I was sick, I get sick very easily." Reese quickly covered her slip up, she had almost said 'it was a full moon night.'**_


	2. Chapter 2

Harry noticed, and he searched his memory for everything involving Reese. "Do you hear from your grandma often?" Harry asked quietly, remembering that Reese's dad would always mention his mum when talking to Lily. Reese shook her head. "No, she was taken ill a few weeks before school started, so my dad will go and visit her. She wanted us to move to France when I was about 7... Dad wasn't sure, and I flat out refused, I'm quite convincing when need be, and so every summer, she made me go over there. Other than that, we only heard from her on holidays." Reese was leaning against him, back to normal, though the change of eye color did not go unnoticed. Hermione talked with them for a while longer, then disappeared, Harry could visibly see Reese relaxing. He was worried about her, the changing eye color, the scars on her back, but he decided not to pester her. Lord knows, Hermione did enough of that.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful, and Ron told both Harry and Reese about the wizarding world, after Reese had explained that she and her father, even though they were a part of it, didn't delve in the folds of magic, and Reese actually took a nap on Harry. He didn't mind though, he remembered that even when they were young she took more naps than he. Not to mention, she seemed kind of weak, and even though she was older, Harry considered her his little sister. They made it into the castle without an altercation, so far, only Hermione, and a brat by the name of Malfoy had caused trouble with Reese.

Then, they called out Reese's name in the sorting. Everyone went quiet, and started whispering. Two professors frowned deeply, and Harry rather wanted to know why, Reese hadn't been here long, so nothing could have happened. He shook it off, and watched Reese on the stool, with the sorting hat in place. He noticed her knuckles go white as her grip tightened on the stool, finally, the hat yelled out, "Gryffindor!" Reese got up shakily, making her way to the Gryffindor table, and chose a seat as far away from Hermione that she could manage. A few minutes later, Harry and Ron separated her from Hermione.

They dug into the feast, Harry and Reese hadn't seen so much food in their lives. Even though Reese had piled her plate high with food, she couldn't bring herself to eat, so she sat there picking at her food. Harry noticed, but didn't say anything.

Two weeks later, and having owled back and forth with Remus, he would be coming that day, the start of the full moon. It took Reese ten minutes longer than usual to drag herself out of bed, and get dressed. Finally, she made it into the common room. "Reese, are you okay?" It was Hermione asking the question, which meant Harry wasn't downstairs yet. Maybe she could make it through this after all. "Tá mé go maith." Reese replied, getting strange looks from all around the room. She was too tired to remember what language she was supposed to be speaking, so she was just going to have to go through them all until she found the right one. "Mi dispiace, sto bene." she tried again, once again receiving strange looks, even more than before, as the room was filling up. She had already tried Irish, and Italian, maybe it's Latin. "Paenitet iterum, sum denique." Even more weird looks. Curse Grandma, she had to engulf Reese in whatever language she pleased for several months until Reese understood completely. Okay, so not Latin either, maybe Spanish? "Estoy bien, ¿qué idioma hablas?" Someone left the huddle, hopefully to get someone that knew that she needed to know what language to reply in. German? "Jemand! Jedermann! Welche Sprache sprichst du?" No. French? "Aidez-moi, quelqu'un, obtenir Harry!" No, but they understood Harry's name. Hermione ran to go get Harry, and disappeared in the crowd, until Reese saw her running up the boys' staircase. She tried Bulgarian, no. Dutch? No. Harry appeared on the top of the staircase, Hermione and Ron right behind him. Reese gave one last attempt, in English this time. "This language? Please say this language." People were nodding, meaning that she found the right language. She was about to be bombarded with questions, she could tell, but Harry had just come up. "What happened? Hermione said you were speaking different languages, and the only word she recognized was my name." Harry was looking her up and down, trying to determine what had been wrong, "It's all Grandma's fault, she made me learn all those languages, I just got confused this morning, so I had to go through every language I every learned." Reese replied. Harry nodded his head in understanding, adding that to the list of things about his friend. She got out of the seat that she was in, and they proceeded out to the Great Hall. Reese actually had a very large appetite that could easily rival Ron's, but Harry noticed she didn't eat much today.

They were in Charms when it happened. A woman, who they learned to be the Divination teacher had come to talk with Professor Flitwick at the end of class. Reese was lagging behind in packing up, the impending full moon really taking it's toll. They were talking quietly, Hermione had become nicer, though she was still rather blunt, but she knew when to stop her questioning. Reese was only half listening to the conversation, she was thinking about when Remus would get there. All the sudden, she had a funny feeling that someone was watching her, she turned, and sure enough, the Divination teacher wasn't taking her eyes off of her. Flitwick went to grab something from the back, and that's when it started. All of the windows closed, and the door slammed shut. Reese knew this couldn't be good. The teacher's eyes rolled, but she was still facing Reese and the others, when she started to walk towards them. Her mouth opened, and to Reese's surprise, the voice that she had heard the teacher use earlier was replaced by a dark ominous one.

"_One of you has a secret fate,_

_It claims your mind on a full moon date,_

_Your wit, your charm, your love, your smile,_

_It all leaves you in that life's trial,_

_But remember your friends, the tried and true,_

_For they'll still put their trust in you,_

_Your life may hold some nasty fates-"_

Reese had enough of this prophecy stuff, she pulled the other three to the door, they were still staring at the teacher in shock, and using up a lot of her strength, kicked in the door. She thanked the heavens that she had worn black boots instead of the standard Mary Jane shoe that the girls wore. She didn't care if the others didn't follow, because surely the minute she left the room, the prophecy would stop being spoken. With that thought comforting her, she pushed through the broken door, and sprinted down the hall. She wasn't sure where she was going, just away, away from that classroom, away from her friends, away from Harry, who was sure to piece it all together soon. It was lunchtime, they had been in double Charms, and that had taken the morning. Reese could go in there, into the Great Hall, and when the others came in deny everything, or she could go somewhere else, anywhere else. Reese thought about this for a millisecond, then turned her back on the Great Hall, and sprinted out the front doors, her bag was on the ground by the staircase. She didn't even know where she was running to. She was just running, she heard someone call her name, but paid no attention, taking the biggest steps she could in the skirt she had on, her robe had come off, and now she was just in her tie, button down, skirt, high socks, and boots, small pieces of her hair were coming out of the braid she had managed to put it in that morning. More voices were calling her name, but she kept running, if her friends found out what she was, they would abandon her in a heartbeat. She ran into someone's arms, and she struggled. "Let me go! Let me go! If they find out, they'll hate me! They can't find out!" Reese yelled while struggling, the person that had a hold on her just pulled her closer, and she gave in, once she realized it was her father. She felt extremely weak, with the full moon that night, and her sudden burst of nervous energy, she had tired herself out greatly.

A few days later, they were sitting in Dumbledore's office, Harry, Hermione, and Ron had all just been ushered in. Reese was curled up in her dad's lap, dozing slightly. "Reese!" all three of the other kids shouted, and Reese shot up, if she hadn't been in her father's lap, she would have fallen to the ground. "Oh, hey guys." she replied nervously. "Reese, are you okay? You didn't look to good, and then when the Divination teacher started talking, you freaked out." Hermione asked. "Yes, I'm fine now, I just didn't feel good that day." Reese replied, and was glad that the other three left it at that. Dumbledore motioned for the others to take seats next to Reese and her father. Harry took her hand, and gave it a reassuring squeeze. They explained what happened in the Charms classroom, and Dumbledore sat there quietly, mulling it over. "You were confronted with a weird situation, no lasting damage was done to anything, as a matter of fact, when Professor Flitwick came back, he restored the door to it's previous glory in seconds. Though it wasn't hard, Miss Lupin had kicked the door in a way that didn't damage the actual door, just tore it off of it's hinges. I don't think there is a need to take away points, or assign detentions, seeing as it wasn't a scuffle with any students. Therefore, everything's fine, you are all off the hook." Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eyes. The others relaxed, but Reese knew what her dad was going to do. "Albus, I would like a word, alone." Remus Lupin said. Dumbledore motioned for the kids to go, and Reese sent her father a pleading look, before starting towards the door. "Reese, wait outside until I'm done, next to the statue please." her father asked, she didn't respond, she just went out the door sullenly. Harry still had a hold on Reese's hand as they made their way down the spiral staircase. Once they got off the stairs, Reese punched the wall several times, until the others came to their senses, and stopped her. Reese had tears in her eyes. "Reese what's wrong? He just wants to talk to Dumbledore." Hermione asked, as Harry hugged her. "That's the problem. He was already antsy about my coming, I have dyslexia, so to stay on top of it, I read as much as I can, not to mention I get sick really easily, now this happened. He's going to pull me out of Hogwarts and home school me to keep an eye on me." she explained, her voice thick with unshed tears. The trio hugged her, and she knew she was going to really miss that. After Ron and Hermione let go, Harry still held on. After a few minutes, and a small goodbye, Ron and Hermione went back to the common room. Harry and Reese sat down against the wall, and just sat there. Harry didn't want his best friend to go.

Eventually, Remus Lupin came down, and saw the pair. "One week, you and Harry have one week off from class, before we leave. I don't know what I was thinking letting you come! Honestly, I didn't think of the possible consequences! I should have known, but who would know that the blasted prophecy would be made! One week, one week and we leave. I'm sorry Reese, but I know that you see every last bit of my reasoning, even if you don't agree." Reese just nodded, she didn't know how to respond, perhaps her father would let her come back in her later years of schooling.

**Two Years Later: **

**Reese sat reading some muggle Sci-Fi book across from her sleeping father when the door to the compartment opened. "Excuse me, but can we sit in here? Everywhere else is full." a voice said. Reese was so engrossed in her book she just waved them in. She was curled up into a ball next to the window, so the others just took a seat where ever there was one. Reese sensed that they were looking at her father wearily. "Don't worry, your new Professor Lupin sleeps like a dead man the majority of the time." she said, looking over the edge of her book after saying that, and then letting it fall to the floor. "Oh shit." she breathed, and her father shifted, he could always tell when she was cursing, even if she was on the other side of the room. Sitting next to her dad were no other than Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, two of the three friends she had at Hogwarts two years ago. Slowly she turned her head, and there, sitting right next to her, was her long time best friend, Harry Potter. Ron and Hermione didn't make a sound. Reese didn't know what to say, so she said the first thing that came to mind. "Double shit." The others were slowly connecting the dots, it had been so long ago that they met, and she didn't even stay in school the entire year. Harry turned to her, and shock was the first thing registered on his face, then a smile formed. Reese launched herself at him to give him a hug, she had really missed her best friend. "Reese! I thought you weren't allowed to go to Hogwarts." Harry said, his voice muffled into her hair. Reese sat up, still rather close to him. "My dad's your new Defense teacher. So, I'm back!" There was a hello from Ron, but Hermione sort of pulled Reese off the bench with the hug she gave her. **

"**Hey! Hermione! Crushing me…" the other girl seemed to loosen up her grip, but then it tightened once again, and Reese felt two more body masses against her. "Oh bloody hell! I'm going to get you lot back for this." she mumbled. Finally, she was released from their grip. They talked for a good long while, and Harry explains how Sirius Black is supposedly out to kill him. She did her best not to roll her eyes at that while Ron and Hermione told Harry that he had to stay safe this year. "Harry, who do you remember from our childhood?" Reese finally couldn't hold herself back, she had her suspicions about Black, but she knew him too well, there was another guy though, that she thought could be the mass murderer, but she had no proof. A man everyone thought to have been dead for a long while now, along with twelve muggles.**


End file.
